Renaino osuneko – niespokojny czas
by Ai1ko chan11
Summary: Sequel do "Ren ai-no osuneko".  Pojawienie się Hoko wprawiło, że strach ponownie zagościł w sercach Naruto, Iruki i ich mężów...
1. Chapter 1

„ _**Ren`ai-no osuneko – niespokojny czas "**_

**..:: 5 lat później ::..**

Iruka wybiegł z domu z Haruką. Kolejny raz pokłócił się z Kakashi` m, który uważał, że przesadza w nadopiekuńczości ich synka. W końcu malec ma już pięć lat, a to wystarczy, aby mógł uczyć się jak zostać dobrym ninja. Na samo wspomnienie głupiego uśmiechu męża zagotowało Iruke do tego stopnia, że mocniej ścisnął synka rękę, który pisnął żałośnie.

- Gomen (przepraszam) Haru-chan. – Iruka uklęknął przy synku, któremu po policzkach spływały wielkie łzy, a jego krwiście czerwone oczęta spoglądały na niego niepewnie. – Demo anata-no-mono ofusan (ale twój tatuś) to skończony idiota i na samo wspomnienie jego słów rano to aż…!

Mądre oczka Haruki uważnie przyjrzały się mamusi, która nadal złościła się na jego tatusia i w geście pocieszenia położył rączkę na policzku Iruki, który od razu się uspokoił i wtulił się ciepłą rączkę synka.

- Nie martw się mamusiu… - Haruka uśmiechnął się do Iruki uwielbiając ciepło i miłość, która zawsze odbijała się w jego czarnych oczach i pięknym uśmiechu. - … ofusan zmądrzeje, kiedy mu zagrozisz, że przez tydzień będzie spał sam w łóżku, a ty będziesz spał u mnie. Ja cię przed nim obronie!

- Mój mały, słodki obrońca. – Iruka wziął synka w ramiona i zaczął pocierać policzkiem o jego policzek.

Haruka zaczął się śmiać, kiedy jego mama zaczęła się do niego tulić i drapać za uszkami. Uwielbiał pieszczoty okaa-san, która zawsze wiedziała, co potrzebuje. Jego ogon radośnie machał na boki, a uszy strzygły reagując na dotyk czułych dłoni inu.

Iruka kochał synka ponad wszystko. W mgnieniu oka oddałby za niego życie, jeśli sytuacja by tego wymagała. Haruka był wiernym odzwierciedleniem matki z wyjątkiem oczu, blizny na nosie i koloru sierści. Jego oczy były krwiście czerwone, a sierść była biała. Te dwa szczegóły przypominały o prawdziwym ojcu Haruki.

Hoko.

Ale dla Iruki to nie miało znaczenie. Haru-chan to jego słodki synek, który w przyszłości wyrośnie na wspaniałego ninja, z którego będzie dumny równie mocno jak teraz. A Hoko to tylko wspomnienie. Bardzo odległe wspomnienie, które już nigdy nie powróci.

Jednak wydarzenia z ostatnich paru dni bardzo zaniepokoiły inu, który instynktownie wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo grożące jego maleństwu. Czuł, że jest obserwowany. Gdyby nie fakt, że Hoko nie żyje to upierałby się, że to właśnie on go obserwuje, ale to jest nie możliwe. Więc kto?

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go ugryzienie w ucho. Haruka warczał cicho i nie puszczał go. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy Iruka nie poświęcał mu odpowiedniej ilości swojej uwagi i najwyraźniej teraz tak właśnie czuł.

- Gomen Haru-chan… - Iruka przepraszająco potarł swoim nosem o nosek synka, który ponownie zaczął się śmiać. - … w ramach przeprosin scałuje twój smutek z twojej słodkiej buzi.

Haruka w oczekiwaniu wystawił pyszczek czekając na upragnione całusy swojej mamy.

- Moja mała pchełka…

- Nie jestem pchełką! – Oburzył się Haru, któremu nie podobało się nowe przezwisko, ale mimo swojego niezadowolenia ochoczo wystawił pyszczek, który był energicznie całowany przez okaa-san.

- Jesteś moją słodką pchełką. – Iruka ucałował synka w usta i potarł policzkiem o jego policzek. Wiedział, że to ułagodzi oburzenie synka.

- Ale tylko twoją… - Burknął pod nosem Haru poddając się swojej mamusi, którą kochał nad życie i mógł wybaczyć małe przezwisko.

**-###-**

Madara i Hoko szli spokojnie ulicami Konohy. Wiedzieli, że nikt ich nie rozpozna z bardzo prostego powodu.

Festyn.

Dzisiaj w Konoha odbywał się festyn wiosenny i wielu było w maskach bawiąc się dobrze. A dla nich była to idealna sposobność na dostanie się do Konohy niepostrzeżenie, co też uczynili.

- Po pięciu latach nieobecności Konoha całkowicie zapomniała o moim istnieniu, a ty… - Madara odwrócił się do Hoko. - … w końcu jesteś martwy… ha ha ha...

Uchiha położył dłoń na ramieniu Hoko, ale w tym właśnie momencie demon zniknął.

- Cholerny głupiec! – Warknął Madara dokładnie wiedząc gdzie jest Hoko. – Jeszcze tego by brakowało, aby przez niego mój plan się nie powiódł.

- Lee zaczekaj na mnie! – Blond włosy kitsune krzyknął za przyjacielem, którego dostrzegł w tłumie ludzi. Uwielbiał festyny, ale te tłumy zawsze były męczące, zwłaszcza jak jest się synem Hokoge.

Młody inu odwrócił się słysząc głos Naruto. Uradowany poczekał na niego ciesząc się, że nie będzie musiał go szukać. Patrzył jak lisek zbliża się do niego prowadząc bliźnięta za ręce. Brzdące były wiernym odzwierciedleniem ojca z małymi wyjątkami. Chłopcy mieli czyste rysy rodu Uchiha… Yuki starszy z malców miał blond włosy i czarne oczy, jednak charakterek to miał całkowicie po ojcu, a jego ulubionym słowem było „hn". Wszyscy widząc malca i jego czarne oczy byli przekonani, że młodszy będzie miał niebieskie po matce, ale się pomylili. Kazuki młodszy z bliźniąt miał równie czarne oczy jak brat tylko jego włosy były czarne. Najmłodszy Uchiha był małą kopią ojca z jednym małym wyjątkiem… charakterek to miał po matce. Głośny, energiczny i zawsze chętny do zrobienia nowego psikusa, ale wszystko to naprawiał słodką minką, która rozgrzewała serca złoszczących się na niego ludzi. A najczęściej ofiarą jego słodkich min stawał się Sasuke, który nie mógł odmówić synowi nic. Sasuke był dumny ze swoich synów jak paw. Jednak, kiedy musiał pilnować ich to już inna bajka. Z Yuki`m nigdy nie było problemu lubił bawić się sam, za to Kazuki był żywym sreberkiem. Wszędzie było go pełno, nikt nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować, z wyjątkiem Naruto i Yuki`ego. Przy nich Kazuki stawał się grzecznym malcem. Lee uśmiechnął się do Yuki`ego, który jak tylko zobaczył jego córkę wyrwał się mamie z ręki i podbiegł do nich biorąc Yuriko za rękę. Yurika była słodkim rudzielcem, zupełnie jak jej ojciec, o intensywnie morskich oczach.

- Dziękuję, że poczekałeś na nas Lee-chan. – Naruto przytulił Lee i Yuriko do siebie na powitanie.

- Dla ciebie zawsze Naru… - Uśmiechnął się Lee całując bliźnięta w czoło, którzy zarumienili się słodko. - … a teraz chodźmy zwiedzać festyn!

Hoko wyskoczył z wieży zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. Teraz, kiedy swoją część zadania wypełnił może w końcu zająć się odzyskaniem rodziny, która została mu odebrana pięć lat temu. A przy zamieszaniu związanym z festynem ich zniknięcie nie zostanie zauważone szybko. Teraz pozostało mu tylko wyśledzić swoich ukochanych i… najwyraźniej los mu sprzyjał.

- Proszę … proszę… mój słodki delfinek i nasz synek… - Hoko uśmiechnął się okrutnie ciesząc się, że nie musi już dłużej szukać. Zbliżył się drapieżnym krokiem do swoich ofiar stojących do niego tyłem.

- Witaj mój słodki delfinku. – Wymruczał zmysłowo Hoko zaborczo chwytając Iruke w talii i mocno do siebie przyciągając.

Iruka stanął jak sparaliżowany. Jego największy koszmar powrócił i najwyraźniej chciał go zabrać z powrotem do tego okrutnego horroru, ale nie to było najgorsze. Haruka stał obok przerażony trzymając go za rękę, którą mocno ściskał.

- Radziłbym ci przestać się szarpać… - Odezwał się zniecierpliwiony demon mając dość przytrzymywania siłą swojego odzyskanego kochanka, który szarpał się jak szalony przyciągając zbyt wiele uwagi do nich. - … zbyt wiele uwagi może spowodować, że niechcący mógłbym zranić naszego synka. A jestem pewien, że tego chciałbyś uniknąć… nieprawdaż?

Przy tych słowach inu znieruchomiał zdając sobie sprawę, że przegrał tą potyczkę zanim na dobre się rozpoczęła. Zaskamlał i odchylił głowę na bok dając lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi, ale również okazał tym gestem swoją uległość i brak chęci do dalszej walki.

Jego synek był najważniejszy nawet, jeśli dla niego miało się to skończyć kolejnymi gwałtami.

- Grzeczny delfinek… - Wymruczał zadowolony Hoko całując inu w szyję. - … a teraz weź na ręce naszego synka.

Iruka schylił się biorąc Haruke w ramiona, który z pod kulonym ogonem i uszkami ściśle przylegającymi do główki wtulił się w swoją mamę chcąc schować się przed nieznajomym jak najbardziej i jak najdalej.

- Bardzo dobrze… a teraz ty i nasz syn jesteście nareszcie moi.

Słaby krzyk Iruki i szloch Haruki stracił się w hałasie festynu nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Tak przynajmniej sądził Hoko, jednak na szczęście dwie pary oczu z przerażeniem obserwowały całe zajście.

Lee i Naruto przerażeni stali w miejscu nie mogąc uwierzyć, że byli właśnie świadkami porwania, a co gorsze osoba, która porwała Iruke to był Hoko. Inu i kitsune nawet nie zauważyli jak ich dzieci wyrwały im się wystraszone, że ich rodzice nie reagują na nich i pobiegli szukać swoich ojców. Coś było nie tak z ich mamusiami i jedynymi, którzy mogli pomóc byli ich tatusiowie.

- Ofusan! – Trzy głosiki krzyknęły uradowane widząc Sasuke i Gaare przy fajerwerkach.

Tanuki i osuneko zaskoczeni spojrzeli na swoich brzdąców pędzących w ich stronę uśmiechnęli się, ale jak zobaczyli, że malcy mają zapłakane buzie i nigdzie nie widać Lee i Naruto zaalarmowani doskoczyli szybko do nich biorąc ich w ramiona.

Yuki i Kazuki tulili się do Sasuke z ulgą malującą się na twarzach. Odnaleźli swojego tatusia i Yuriko również jest już w ramionach tatusia szlochając mocno.

- Chłopcy gdzie jest wasza mama? – Zaniepokojony Sasuke zaczął wypytywać swoich synków licząc na szybką odpowiedź.

- Okaa-san jest i … Lee-chan… oni… chlip… chlip… - Kazuki nie mógł poradzić sobie z mówieniem przez łzy, więc Yuki za niego skończył.

- Oni stoją nieruchomo… chlip… i patrzyli na Iru-chan z Haruką jak zniknęli z wujkiem… chlip… chlip… - Yuki nadal zanosił się płaczem, ale dzielnie mówił dalej. - … powtarzali, że to nie możliwe… że on nie żyje… chlip… chlip… ale wujek przecież żyje, prawda?

Sasuke i Gaara przerażeni popatrzyli na siebie. Wiedzieli, co to oznacza.

- Yuriko … - Zaczął Gaara unosząc główkę córki. - … gdzie zostawiliście mamusie?

- Pod wieżą Hokoge… chlip…

Sasuke podszedł bliżej Gaary, który ich przeniósł pod wieżę, a to, co ujrzeli przeraziło ich śmiertelnie.

**-###-**

Hoko stanął w drzwiach zostawiając swoją rodzinę w ich nowej sypialni.

- Zostawię was samych na jakiś czas, a jak wrócę nie będę sam… nasza mała rodzinka się powiększy.

- Nie! – Krzyknął Iruka nie chcąc, aby Hoko porywał kolejna osobę.

- Och… nie martw się delfinku… - Zaśmiał się Hoko, któremu spodobała się zazdrość ukochanego. - … ty zawsze będziesz moim ulubieńcem.

Z tymi słowami zamknął drzwi na klucz i zniknął.

- Mamusiu… kto… kto… dlaczego nas porwał i… i… - Haruka rozpłakał się tuląc mocno do matki. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego znajdują się w tym obcym miejscu i po co? - … dlaczego on… chlip… mówi, że … jestem jego synem?

- Och… Haru. – Iruka załamał się słysząc ostatnie pytanie synka. Nie sądził, że tak szybko będzie musiał opowiedzieć mu o prawdziwym ojcu. Ale wiedział, że ten czas nadszedł.

Z ciężkim sercem zaczął opowiadać Haruce o czasie zanim zjawił się na świecie. Te dobre, ale i te złe chwile, a niestety tych złych chwil było bardzo wiele.

Przez cały ten czas Haruka słuchał z zapartym tchem i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten demon jest jego ojcem, a jednak. Ten potwór, który w tak okrutny sposób skrzywdził jego ukochaną mamusię, ale czy to oznaczało, że jest niekochany? Czy to znaczy, że jest i był niechciany?

- Nie Haru… - Iruka mocno przyciągnął do siebie synka widząc niepokój malujący się na jego twarzy. - … Ty moja mała istotko byłeś jedynym powodem, dla którego przetrwałem. Twojemu … - Inu zawahał się nie chciał Hoko nazywać ojcem Haruki. - … on nie jest twoim tatą nawet, jeśli dzięki niemu przyszedłeś na świat to… to on nie jest twoim ojcem! Twoim ukochanym tatusiem jest Kakashi i tylko on. Zapamiętaj to proszę mój aniołku.

- Ale on cię skrzywdził… nhhh… ghhh… mamusiu… i dlatego ja… ja… ja…

- Za to mu jestem wdzięczny. – Widząc nie dowierzanie malujące się na licu synka Iruka uśmiechnął się całując go w czółko. – Dzięki niemu mam ciebie i tego nie żałuję, ani przez myśl mi nie przeszło… nie… nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. Ty jesteś niewinną istotką, która przyszła na świat przez … - Iruka nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, przez co przeszedł pięć lat temu. - … z chwilą jak się dowiedziałem, że jestem w ciąży pokochałem cię. I tak jest do dzisiaj i będzie na wieki mój aniołku.

- Ja… chlip… też cię kocham mamusiu! – Haruka rzucił się Iruce na szyję mocno go ściskając. Był szczęśliwy, że jego ukochana mamusia go kocha. – Bardzo, bardzo mocno…!

**-###-**

Naruto i Lee jak sparaliżowani stali wpatrując się nadal w miejsce gdzie nie dawno stał jeszcze Iruka z Haruką.

- Naruto powiedz mi proszę, że mam omamy i to nie był Hoko. – Zaskamlał żałośnie Lee.

- Lee – to był Hoko.

- Nie to nie prawda! Moje maleństwo muszę…! – Lee obrócił się do swojej córeczki, ale jej nigdzie nie było, tak samo jak bliźniąt Naruto. – Nie! Naru nie ma naszych dzieci!

- CO? To nie możliwe. – Przerażony kitsune słysząc słowa Lee czuł jak cała krew z niego uchodzi, a jego największy koszmar staje się rzeczywistością. – Moje dzieci! Moje słodkie maleństwa… gdzie…?

W tym całym zamieszaniu nawet nie zauważyli jak ludzie zaczęli się oddalać chcąc zobaczyć pokaz sztucznych ogni, a oni stali się łatwym celem dla każdego. I tak też się stało.

Hoko złapał Naruto za nadgarstki unosząc do góry.

- Tęskniłeś za mną Naru-chan?- Demon przygryzł drżące ucho liska, który dygotał cały w przerażeniu i bezradności.

- Lee! – Inu odwrócił się gwałtownie słysząc lęk w głosie przyjaciela i zamarł. Kitsune wisiał nad ziemią mocno trzymany przez Hoko w powietrzu za nadgarstki.

Sasuke z Gaarą dotarli na miejsce wskazane przez dzieci w chwili jak Hoko podnosił Naruto. Bez słowa osuneko oddał swoje dzieci pod opiekę Gaary, który rozumiał go bez słowa i wiedział, co zamierza zrobić Sasuke. Tanuki stanął za budynkiem z dziećmi tulącymi się do jego nóg, które uspokajał cichymi słowami i ciepłem dłoni gładzącymi ich główki.

- Puść go. – Wysyczał groźnie Sasuke, który pojawił się tuż za swoim mężem i Hoko. Jego katana mocno wbijała się bok demona, który kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżających się Anbu, a to oznaczało, że znaleźli Hokoge. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak zniknąć.

- Wygląda na to, że nasza przygoda zakończyła się zanim na dobre rozpoczęła. – Wymruczał Hoko do ucha Naruto i przejechał językiem po jego policzku, na co lisek zadrżał w obrzydzeniu. – Ale na szczęście odzyskałem to, na czym najbardziej mi zależało… żegnaj.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł się ruszyć demon zniknął pozostawiając po sobie tylko tumany dymu i kurzu.

- On ma Iruke i Haruke! – Wykrzyczał Naruto opadając w ramiona męża. – On… on…

- Ććśśś już dobrze odnajdziemy ich koi. – Pocieszał ukochanego Sasuke.

- Sasuke? – Gaara podszedł do tulącej się pary. Był poważnie zaniepokojony pojawieniem się Anbu, którzy ignorując ich weszli do wieży. Lee drżał w jego ramionach trzymając w ramionach córeczkę szlochającą cicho. – Chyba coś się stało.

Osuneko zaniepokojony spojrzał na przyjaciela wypuszczając męża z ramion, który od razu przytulił do siebie dzieci mocno ich ściskając, jednak słysząc słowa Gaary zaniepokojony spojrzał do góry mając nadzieję, że w oknie zobaczy swojego ojca, ale on w nim nie stanął.

Stanął na równe nogi z dziećmi u boku czuł wyraźnie, że coś się stało.

- Ofusan… . – Cichy szept Naruto zwrócił uwagę Sasuke i Gaary, którzy złapali w objęcia swoje rodziny i przenieśli się do gabinetu Hokoge. A to, co zobaczyli sprawiło, że krew zamarzła im w żyłach.

- Ofusan… - Yuki ciągnął Sasuke za nogawkę nie rozumiejąc tego, co widzi. - … dlaczego jiji (dziadek)leży na ziemi i się nie rusza?

- Ofusan…?- Kazuki niepewnie patrzył na swojego tatusia, który nadal nie odpowiedział na pytanie brata.

Naruto powolnym krokiem podszedł do ojca, który nieruchomo leżał na kolanach matki.

- Okaa-san? Co się stało…? Dlaczego… - Naruto klęknął desperacko łapiąc za ubranie matki. - … dlaczego ofusan… on…

- Przepuście nas! – Dobiegł ich krzyk Tsunade i Orochimaru, którzy po wezwaniu urufu (wilka) od razu zjawili się w wieży wiedząc, że sprawa jest poważna, ale nie sądzili, że aż tak.

- Kyuubi puść go! – Tsunade starała się odsunąć zrozpaczonego demona od męża. – Zajmiemy się nim, a ty zajmij się swoim dzieckiem!

Krzyk Tsunade sprawił, że Kyuubi ocknął się z szoku, w jakim był. Spojrzał na Naruto, który zapłakany kurczowo się go trzymał. Objął go mocno szukając w swoim synku pocieszenia. Oboje patrzyli jak Minato jest zabierany przez Orochimaru i Tsunade do kliniki, wiedzieli, że jest w bardzo dobrych rękach, ale i tak się martwili zwłaszcza, Kyuubi, który wiedział, że rana, jaką ma Minato nie jest łatwa do wyleczenia zwłaszcza zadana z ręki Hoko.

- Kyuubi-sama, co się stało? – Kakashi zapytał podnoszącego się z ziemi demona z synkiem.

Yuki i Kazuki podbiegli do Naruto i Kyuubi`ego przytulając się do nich mocno. Chcieli ich pocieszyć, mimo iż nie rozumieli, co tak naprawdę się stało.

- Mieliśmy właśnie wychodzić na festyn, ale drogę zablokował nam Hoko… - Kyuubi przytulił się mocno do swojego wnuka. - … byliśmy tak bardzo zaabsorbowani sobą, że nie zauważyliśmy go… aż było za późno, ale nie sądziliśmy, że coś może się stać. Przecież Hoko nie żył… przynajmniej do dzisiaj. – Dodał zgorzkniale kitsune.

Kyuubi zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza dochodząc do najgorszej części opowieści.

- … Hoko nie czekał, aż ktoś go zauważy. – Kyuubi czuł jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach zrezygnowany schował twarz w szyi Yuki`ego, a Kazuki delikatnie głaskał go po głowie w geście pocieszenia. – Stałem tyłem do drzwi całując Minato po szyi, kiedy poczułem jak on w jednej chwili całkowicie spiął się i szybkim ruchem odepchnął mnie od siebie. Uderzyłem o ścianę i następne, co zobaczyłem jak się ocknąłem była twarz mojego brata pochylająca się nade mną i jego szyderczy uśmieszek. Patrzył mi w oczy i powiedział, że chciał mnie zabić, ale śmierć Minato była jeszcze lepsza, bo wiedział, że będę siebie obwiniać za nią i samotnie spędzę resztę życia.

Krzyknąłem.

Mój krzyk zwabił urufu (wilka), który od razu zorganizował akcję domyślając się, iż Hoko nie mógł być sam, ponieważ ktoś sprowadził go do świata żywych… a resztę już znacie.

Naruto przytulił do siebie płaczącego Kyuubi`ego szepcząc mu do ucha, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Kyuubi-sama! – Ino wparowała do gabinetu zadyszana podtrzymując swój brzuch. Chwyciła się futryny drzwi obawiając się, że jeśli puści to się przewróci. Nagle poczuła czyjeś ręce biorące ją do góry i przenoszące na kanapę. Z wdzięcznością uśmiechnęła się do swojego wybawiciela.

- Ino nie powinnaś w swoim stanie biegać… - Karcił ją Kakashi, który był poważnie zaniepokojony stanem młodej żony Shikamaru, która była w ósmym miesiącu ciąży.

- Ale chodzi o Minato-sama!

- Co…?- Kyuubi drgnął na słowa Ino.

- Oro-chan prosił o przekazanie, że Hokoge żyje… jest w śpiączce, ale żyje! Udało im się go uratować…

-Minato… - Kyuubi odetchnął z ulgą uśmiechając się przez łzy. - … muszę tam iść! Muszę być przy Minato, kiedy się obudzi.

**-###-**

Itachi i Shikamaru wytrwale szukali wspólnika Hoko, który na pewno był w pobliżu napawając się swoim sukcesem. Ich poszukiwania stały się dużo łatwiejsze, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Minato żyje, teraz musieli znaleźć zleceniodawcę niedoszłego morderstwa. Itachi miał swoje podejrzenia do osoby, która za tym wszystkim stała.

Madara.

Tylko on miał na tyle wiedzy i siły, aby sprowadzić Hoko z świata umarłych, w celu dopełnienia swojego chorego planu wymordowania całej rodziny Uchiha, a że rodzina się powiększyła zaczął od matki męża Sasuke. Wiedział, jaki to będzie miało wpływ na Naruto i całe miasto, jednak plan mu się w pełni nie powiódł. Ranny został Minato broniąc ukochanego.

- Itachi? – Rozmyślania osuneko przerwał dziwnie podekscytowany głos Shikamaru. – Czy to ten mężczyzna?

Itachi był w szoku. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że osoba, która wymordowała jego klan tak beztrosko chodzi po ulicach Konohy jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało.

- Hai. To on.

- A więc czas zacząć zabawę. – Shikamaru powoli schował się w cieniu, który był jego bronią czekając na swój ruch w odpowiednim momencie.

- Musimy go zaskoczyć, bo inaczej nie uda nam się go pokonać. On jest podstępny i nie rezygnuje z brudnych zagrywek… byle tylko wygrać. – Itachi uważnie obserwował Madare, każdy jego ruch. – Ja pójdę na wabia, aby odwrócić jego uwagę…

- Jesteś pewien, że to wystarczy do odwrócenia jego uwagi?

- W 100%. On nie pragnie niczego bardziej niż dokończyć to, co zaczął wiele lat temu.

- W porządku… - Shikamaru odwrócił się do osuneko.

Itachi czuł jak dreszcze przechodzą mu po plecach. Wiedział, że z pomocą Shikamaru pozbędą się Madary raz na zawsze.

Madara wyraźnie wyczuł chakre Itachi`ego.

- Głupiec sądzi, że uda mu się mnie tak łatwo podejść. – Zadrwił Madara zbliżając się do osuneko, który czekał już na niego.

- Cierpliwie czekasz na swoją śmierć? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo Madara.

- Masz wybujałą fantazje.

- Czyżby?

- A uważasz inaczej wuju? – Itachi wręcz wypluł ostatnie słowa. Nienawidził faktu, że osoba stojąca przed nim jest jego rodziną. – Powiedz mi dlaczego?

- Och… - Madara w zamyśleniu przyłożył palec do ust. - … to bardzo proste. Chciałem władzy absolutnej, a co jest lepsze w dążeniu do tego celu, jak zostanie Hokoge Konohy?

- Ale dlaczego wymordowałeś cały klan? Co oni ci takiego zrobili, że posunąłeś…

- Urusaj! (Zamknij się!) – Przerwał mu Madara, który zaczął tracić powoli kontrolę nad emocjami. Ciągle wszyscy pytali, DLACZEGO? Miał tego dość! – Za dużo węszyli! Dowiedzieli się, że chcę przejąć władzę nad Konoha i postanowili mi przeszkodzić. Nie zdążyłem powstrzymać ich przed dotarciem do Hokoge, ale zemściłem się zabijając ich!

- Jesteś chory. – Proste stwierdzenie Itachi`ego rozwścieczyło Madare do tego stopnia, że przestał uważać na swoje otoczenie, a na to właśnie czekał Shikamaru wykonując swoją część zadania.

- Zabiję cię! – Warknął starszy Uchiha.

- „ Zabiję cię " tylko na tyle cię stać? – Drażnił Madare osuneko.

- Urusaj! Nie … co do cholery? – Madara zdziwiony próbował poruszyć się, ale jego ciało go nie słuchało zupełnie jakby było kontrolowane przez kogoś innego. – Nara… - Wyszeptał przerażony.

- Tak… - Wymruczał tuż przy jego uchu Itachi ostrym kunai`em przejeżdżając po jego szyi, aż krew zaczęła się sączyć. - …rozpoznajesz ten kunai? – Powiększające się przerażenie w oczach Madary było wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla niego. – Cieszę się, że tak. Tą bronią zgładziłeś prawie cały klan Uchiha, więc od tej małej broni zginiesz również ty i nie martw się trucizna nadal jest aktywna, nawet po tych wszystkich latach.

- Itachi proszę … dogadajmy się …

- Nie ma takiej opcji! – Warknął Itachi przerywając żałosne wywody Madary płynnym ruchem wbijając kunai w bok szyi swojego wroga. – Czujesz jak trucizna rozprzestrzenia się po twoim ciele? Jak twoja chakra jest blokowana, a życie uchodzi z ciebie powoli?

- Teraz czujesz to, co czuli moi rodzice umierając.

Itachi odsunął się od Madary uważnie go obserwując. Patrzył jak krew sączy się z jego ust i rany na szyi, jak z każdą chwilą jego wuj staje się słabszy i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się wolny.

**-###-**

- Zbliżamy się. – Odezwał się Shukaku przywracając urufu do rzeczywistości. Kakashi był daleko myślami i nie mógł go za to winić, ale musiał zrozumieć, że od jego dalszych poczynań dużo zależy. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak.

- To dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się lekko tanuki. – Jesteś pewny, że dasz rade? Hoko na pewno nie będzie się wahał przed zadaniem bólu.

- Nie ważne. – Uspokoił go Kakashi. – Dla Iruki i Haruki przetrwam wszystko. Oni są moim całym światem, dla nich żyję.

Shukaku słysząc słowa urufu uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właśnie na taką odpowiedź liczył i cieszył się, że nie zawiódł się na Kakashi `m.

Hoko stał w drzwiach oparty o framugę obserwując swoją śpiącą rodzinę. Iruka znowu był jego i nie miał zamiaru go już nigdy więcej wypuścić, a do tego jeszcze jego śliczny mały synek o równie krwiście czerwonych oczach, co on i białej sierści.

- Moja rodzina… - Z tymi słowami podszedł do Iruki, który tulił do siebie śpiącego synka. – Zbudź się kochany.

Iruka odchylił głowę na bok pozwalając mężowi na lepszy dostęp do jego szyi, którą tak uwielbiał znaczyć. Leniwie otworzył oczy spodziewając się zobaczyć dwukolorowe oczy Kakashi`ego, ale zamiast nich zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz demona o czerwonych oczach, które z żądzą na niego patrzyły. W jednej chwili cały stężał odsuwając się od demona z synkiem w ramionach, który zaczął się wybudzać czując jego gwałtowne ruchy.

- O nie. – Hoko położył dłoń na czole syna sprawiając, że chłopiec zapadł w głęboki letarg. – Bez obawy … - Uspokoił roztrzęsionego inu Hoko, który wyciągnął Haruke z ramion matki i położył go na brzegu łóżka . - … obudzi się za kilka godzin, a teraz mamy czas, aby się zabawić. – Z drapieżnym uśmiechem na ustach Hoko pociągnął Iruke ku sobie, który trząsł się cały z przerażenia kuląc ogon między nogi i kładąc uszy po sobie.

Białowłosy demon warknął ostrzegawczo paraliżując tym Iruke. Każda mijająca chwila sprawiała, że inu ponownie zaczyna się zatracać w swoim czarnym świecie z przed pięciu lat.

Lekko chropowaty język przejechał po policzku delfinka, przez co zadrżał mimowolnie nie będąc w stanie kontrolować swoich odruchów.

- Jesteś mój. – Wyszeptał Hoko całując Iruke po całej twarzy. – Po tych długich pięciu latach nareszcie jesteś mój. – Rozsunął poły kimona swojego delfinka wsuwając dłonie pod jego pachy i kciukami drażnił powoli twardniejące sutki. – Nadal jesteś tak uroczo wrażliwy. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Zostaw go! – Warknął urufu nie mogąc dłużej znieść dłoni demona dotykającego jego męża.

- Zacząłem już sądzić, że zaingerujesz dopiero jak będę pieprzył to cudowne ciało pode mną.

- Po moim trupie. – Wysyczał Shukaku. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

- Nie bądź śmieszny. – Zaśmiał się Hoko podchodząc do znienawidzonego brata. Tę szansę wykorzystał Iruka, który szybko przesunął się ku śpiącemu synkowi biorąc go w ramiona. – Wiedziałem od chwili jak wszedłeś na ziemie demonów i żadna iluzja mnie nie omami, a na pewno nie twoja bracie.

- Wypuść ich. – Shukaku ruchem głowy wskazał na Iruke z synem. – Ofiaruję ci siebie w zamian za nich.

- Co czyni cię takim pewnym, że przyjmę twoją propozycję? – Zapytał Hoko, który po woli obmyślał już metody torturowania brata.

- Chęć zemsty.

- Tak, to jest dobry powód. Gdyby nie ty moje życie ułożyłoby się zupełnie inaczej, ale z drugiej strony wtedy nie poznałbym mojego słodkiego delfinka i Haruka nie zostałby poczęty.

- Więc? – Niecierpliwił się Shukaku, każda mijająca minuta była na wagę złota.

- Zgoda… - Tanuki zbliżył się do Iruki, który nadal leżał na łóżku z synkiem w ramionach i chciał go podnieść, ale Hoko zagrodził mu drogę. - … jest tylko jeden problem w twojej propozycji mój drogi… Kakashi.

Iruka sapnął gwałtownie unosząc głowę do góry. Kakashi, czy dobrze słyszał, że to jest Kakashi?

- Kakashi? – Zdziwił się Shukaku uważnie lustrując brata. – Chyba ci się coś przewidziało Hoko.

- Nie oszukasz mnie urufu. Iluzja to moja domena, a ty nawet nie masz pełnego sharingan`a.

Kakashi ciężko westchnął zrzucając z siebie iluzję. Wiedział, że na dłuższą metę ta sztuczka nie przejdzie. Kątem oka obserwował jak Iruka delikatnie kładzie synka na łóżku i zsuwa się z niego chcąc do niego podejść.

- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz na tyle głupi, iż zaczniesz poszukiwania sam… bez wsparcia, ale wyjaśnienie jest proste nieprawdaż? Konoha jest w rozsypce. - Hoko drapieżnym krokiem obszedł urufu dookoła uważnie go lustrując. Tą chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystał Iruka rzucając się w ramiona męża i zaczął go całować. Hoko stanął przed parą i zanurzając rękę w rozpuszczonych włosach inu szarpnął za nie przyciągając go do siebie.

- Mhhmmm… - Jęknął Hoko tuląc policzek do drżącego ciała delfinka. - … pięknie skamla prawda? – Demon spojrzał wprost w oczy urufu wiedząc, że każde jego słowo i dotykanie jego męża doprowadzi go do wściekłości. I miał rację. Od Kakashi`ego emanowała wściekłość, która przyćmiła jego umysł i pozwoliła Hoko na swój ruch.

Popchnął Iruke na łóżko i kilkoma ruchami rąk unieruchomił Kakashi`ego.

- Co zrobiłeś? – Wściekły urufu próbował się uwolnić, ale nie był w stanie. Po kilku próbach poddał się w bezradności patrząc na męża, który był przytrzymywany przez Hoko na łóżku. – Zostaw go! – Ponownie zaczął się szarpać.

- Nie. – Padła krótka odpowiedź Hoko. – On jest mój i aby ci to udowodnić będę go pieprzył tu na twoich oczach, a ty nic nie będziesz w stanie zrobić.

- Proszę nie… - Zaskamlał cicho Iruka nie chcąc wracać do minionego koszmaru.

- Ććśśś … mój słodki koinu… - Demon nie tracąc czasu uniósł się nad Iruką całując go brutalnie. Inu zaczął bić Hoko po ramionach i klacie, wypchnął biodra do góry chcąc zrzucić go z siebie, ale efekt był odwrotny. Czerwonooki jęknął przeciągle odrywając usta od Iruki, chwycił go za nadgarstki przytrzymując je nad jego głową i wolną ręką rozwiązał pas z kimona odsłaniając kuszące ciało inu, który leżał jak sparaliżowany od chwili jak poczuł podniecenie demona.

Iruka odwrócił głowę na bok nie chcąc patrzyć na swojego oprawcę. Czuł jak jego bielizna jest ściągana, jak suche palce Hoko brutalnie wdzierają się w jego ciasne wnętrze. Łzy spływały po policzkach Iruki, a z jego ust wydobywał się szloch rozdzierający serce Kakashi`ego. Iruka jęknął cicho z bólu czując jak trzeci palec się w nim zanurza, by po chwili zniknąć.

- NIE! – Krzyknął Iruka czując jak główka członka demona się w nim zanurza rozrywając go przy tym.

**-###-**

Naruto spał na łóżku szpitalny wtulony w ojca, po jego drugiej stronie leżał Kyuubi, który drapał Naruto za uszami wywołując ciche mruczenie u synka. Minato uwielbiał słuchać słodkiego mruczenia Naruto, zawsze powtarzał, że to go uspokaja po ciężkim dniu pracy i miał rację. Mruczenie Naru-chan uspokajało Kyuubi`ego pozwalając mu na chwilę snu, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. Był wdzięczny Sasuke, że zabrał malców do domu, aby się nimi zająć. Kochał swoich wnuków ponad życie, ale w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebował swojego synka, który po dotarciu do kliniki nie odstępował go na krok.

**-###-**

Iruka leżał bezwładnie pod ciałem Hoko nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. W oddali słyszał głos Kakashi`ego, który go wołał. Czuł jak ciężar ciała jest z niego ściągany, jak ktoś obmywa jego twarz z krwi… krwi… Iruka zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami dochodząc powoli do siebie.

- Krew… krew… wszędzie pełno krwi … jestem brudny … - Mamrotał cicho wyrywając się z ramion Kakashi`ego, aby zrzucić z siebie kimono poplamione krwią.

- Ssshhhh… koi… już go nie ma. – Uspokajał Kakashi Iruke przyciągając go mocno do siebie i w tym momencie inu się załamał szlochając rozpaczliwie w ramionach ukochanego męża.

Teraz już rozumiał … pamiętał…

_ Leżałem nieruchomo czekając na dalszy ból, ale nic takiego się nie stało, a zamiast tego poczułem jak ciało Hoko znieruchomiało, i coś ciepłego na mnie prysło._

_Ostrożnie otworzyłem oczy i przerażony patrzyłem na pochylającego się nade mną Hoko, z którego ust sączyła się krew, a z piersi wydobywało się ostrze katany utworzonej z piasku, które powoli zostało wyciągnięte z opadającego ciał demona._

_- Shukaku. – Sapnął Hoko opadając na mnie. – Jak mogłem … hah… być tak głupi..nghh… dać się podejść w …hahh… taki sposób. – Białowłosy demon położył dłoń na moim policzku patrząc mi w oczy. Nic nie powiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął zamykając oczy po raz ostatni._

11


	2. Chapter 2 – Mała idylla

„ _**Ren `ai-no osuneko – Mała idylla "**_

Cisza, jaka panowała w KonohaGakure była przytłaczająca. Mieszkańcy odetchnęli z ulgą, że ich największy wróg zniknął raz na zawsze tylko, dlaczego za taką cenę? Ich ukochany Hokage nadal trwał w śpiączce mimo upływu czterech miesięcy od ataku Hoko i Madary.

Naruto leżał nieruchomo wtulony w ofusan ocierając oczy mokre od łez. Tęsknił za swoim ojcem, który się do niego uśmiecha jak tylko go widzi, drażni się z nim mówiąc, że jego krzyki rozkoszy dochodzą, aż do ich domu, na co Sasuke tylko się uśmiecha z dumą całując go do utraty tchu na oczach ojca i matki, którzy chcąc dorównać poczynaniom ich dzieci również zaczynają się całować. Tęsknił za tym.

- Ofusan (tatusiu) zbudź się… - Wyszeptał kitsune tuż przy uchu ojca pocierając jego policzek nosem. - … kocham cię i brakuję mi ciebie… - Naruto próbował powstrzymać łzy, które znowu nachalnie zaczęły płynąć mu po policzkach, ale nie udało mu się. Łzy pełne bólu i cierpienia. - … okaasan (mamusia) nie jest sobą, kiedy ciebie nie ma przy jego boku. Bardzo schudł i nie dba o siebie, jego piękne czerwone włosy stały się matowe, a w jego oczach widzę pustkę, którą tylko ty możesz przegonić. Proszę zbudź się wszyscy na ciebie czekamy Ofusan, proszę…

Głos Naruto się załamał. Nie mógł więcej już nic powiedzieć, każde słowo zbyt wiele bólu przynosiło.

Wstał z łóżka zbyt gwałtownie, co spowodowało zawrót głowy. Nie chcąc upaść na ziemię złapał za rękę ojca, która w tym momencie drgnęła sprawiając, że wystraszony kitsune szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę chcą się upewnić, iż to, co poczuł było prawdą. Widział jak gałki oczne pod powiekami szybko się poruszają zupełnie jakby chciał je otworzyć, ale nie miał wystarczającej siły, aby to uczynić.

- Ofusan… - Wyszeptał Naruto czując jak ziemia się pod nim obsuwa, a przed oczami wszystko stało się ciemne i ciche… takie bardzo ciche…

_ „Naruto synku ja cię słyszę… ja was wszystkich słyszę jak mówicie do mnie, kiedy mnie dotykacie. Jestem tutaj! Dlaczego nie słyszycie, co do was mówię, dlaczego nie odpowiadacie? Co się ze mną stało? – _Przeróżne myśli krążyły po głowie Minato nie dając mu spokoju. _- Nie płacz kochany Naru-chan… to tak bardzo boli, kiedy nie mogę cię dotknąć, mimo, że jesteś na wyciągnięcie ręki… Kyuubi… mój ukochany, słodki mąż tak bardzo mi brakuje dotyku twojego ciała i tych słodkich jęków, które zawsze doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa._

_Muszą w końcu zacząć żyć! _– Minato poruszył ręką_. - Nareszcie! Udało mi się w końcu ruszyć… Naru-chan? Coś jest nie tak z Naruto, o Boże pomóż mi, co się dzieje?_

Kyuubi uradowany szedł korytarzem do pokoju swojego męża. Dzisiejszy dzień rozpoczął się wspaniale. Wiedział, że dzisiaj stanie się coś dobrego od samego rana jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a rumieńce nie schodziły mu z policzków. Tak. Dzisiaj jego ukochany Minato się obudzi i życie znowu nabierze sensu. Personel kliniki widząc promieniejącego Kyuubi`ego odczuli ulgę od dawna mieli nadzieję, że ponownie zobaczą piękny uśmiech rudzielca, ale niestety długo musieli na niego czekać. Ale było warto.

- Naru-chan… - Zawołał Kyuubi otwierając drzwi do sali, ale to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że uśmiech z jego ust zniknął. Na ziemi leżał nieprzytomny Naruto. Przerażony podbiegł do syna biorąc go w ramiona i mocno do siebie tuląc szeptał jego imię.

- Naru-chan kochanie otwórz oczy… - Jego głos załamał się, a z ust wyrwał się szloch. - … Proszę nie opuszczaj mnie. Jeśli jeszcze ty mnie opuścisz to… to ja nie wiem…Naruto synku.

Kyuubi odsuwał opadające kosmyki włosów z oczu synka mając nadzieję, że Naruto otworzy oczy ukazując piękno jego lazurowych tęczówek, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

- Kyuubi-sama … - Do sali weszła pielęgniarka otwierając szerzej drzwi. - … Tsunade-sama chciała… och nie! – Widząc na ziemi Kyuubi`ego tulącego do siebie nieprzytomnego synka szybko wybiegła z pokoju wołając o pomoc.

Do pokoju Minato wpadli równocześnie Tsunade i Orochimaru z asystą pielęgniarek, które ostrożnie wyjęły Naruto z ramion Kyuubi`ego, a raczej próbowały, ale kitsune im nie pozwolił odgradzając się od nich swoimi dziewięcioma ogonami. W końcu po ingerencji Orochimaru rudzielec wstał z ziemi z synkiem w ramionach i rozkazał im pokazać gdzie ma się udać, ponieważ on nie ma zamiaru wypuścić synka z ramion.

W całym tym zamieszaniu nikt nie zauważył lekko otwierających się oczu blondyna leżącego na łóżku i jego cichego szeptu.

- Kyuubi…Naru…

**oOOo**

W zaciszu domu Uchiha w ciemnej sypialni spał spokojnie Kabuto z ręką na nadal płaskim brzuchu. Czekając na swojego kochanka białowłosy chłopak zasnął pieszczotliwie gładząc swój brzuszek, w którym rozwijało się nowe życie. Odkąd dowiedział się, że nareszcie jest w ciąży zrozumiał, dlaczego jest tak bardzo senny przez cały dzień, jak również dlaczego ma takie dziwne zachcianki na jedzenie…

Z bukietem róż Itachi po cichu wszedł do pokoju wiedząc, że jego ukochany będzie spał na ich wspólnym łożu z ręką na brzuchu. Ostatni czasy często tak robił i to go coraz bardziej zastanawiało. Dlaczego jego Kabu-chan miał tak niesamowity apetyt na seks nie żeby miał coś przeciwko temu, co to, to nie… ale martwiła go ta niezwykła senność. Praktycznie spał cały dzień. Jako asystent Orochimaru powinien zawsze być przy nim, ale sanin dał mu wolne i kazał raz w miesiącu pojawiać się na kontrole. To wszystko było dla niego zbyt podejrzane i nadszedł w końcu czas, aby Kabuto wyjaśnił mu parę spraw, ale to może jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

Osuneko wyciągnął dwie róże z bukietu rozsypując ich płatki na śpiącym Kabuto, a resztę kwiatów położył na poduszce tuż obok twarzy ukochanego. Białowłosy drgnął lekko przysuwając się bliżej do róż wabiony ich pięknym zapachem. Itachi uśmiechnął się widząc reakcję swojego słodkiego uke miał już dość czekania, więc wyciągnął aksamitne pudełeczko z kieszeni otworzył je ukazując w środku delikatny złoty pierścionek z małymi diamentami na brzegach i dwoma dużymi onyksami w środku. Wyciągnął pierścionek z pudełka, ujął dłoń ukochanego i założył go na palec serdeczny w prawej ręce całując ją delikatnie.

Usta osuneko sunęły po ręce do góry. Zassał mocno na szyi zastawiając na niej czerwony punkcik, Kabuto jęknął przeciągle, ale nie obudził się. Delikatnymi pocałunkami Itachi obdarował ucho ukochanego wiedząc, że jest to jego czułe miejsce, przygryzł je lekko dostając w nagrodę ciche kwilenie, a to oznaczało, iż Kabuto jest coraz bardziej podniecony. Spojrzał na krocze kochanka, które było wyraźnie wybrzuszone pod kocem. Sięgnął ręką po koc zrzucając go z ciała swojego słodkiego uke.

- Och… - Perwersyjny uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach Itachi`ego. - Moje słodkie kochanie nie ma nic na sobie poza moją koszulką, która sięga mu z ledwością ud.

Zadowolony kocur w mgnieniu oka znalazł się między nogami Kabuto unosząc koszulkę do góry odsłaniając wyraźne podniecenie swojego kochanka, a już wkrótce męża. Wzrokiem podążył do twarzy Kabuto nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ta cudowna istota jest nadal z nim i kocha go bez warunkowo. Po tylu latach wspólnego mieszkania ani razu nie dał mu odczuć, że pragnie czegoś więcej… stabilności i oddania, jakie mógł widzieć codziennie u Sasuke i Naruto. Wiedział, że Kabuto pragnie dzieci i jak tylko będą już małżeństwem zaadoptują tyle dzieci ile jego kochanie zapragnie.

Pochylił się nad kuszącymi ustami kochanka całując je delikatnie. Muskał jego słodkie wargi przygryzając je lekko, dłonie wsunął pod koszulkę pieszcząc ciało ukochanego, aż dotarł do twardych sutek, które przyszczypał, a następnie delikatnie drażnił je paznokciami.

Kabuto powoli wybudzał się ze snu. Czuł jak jego ciało płonie coraz bardziej pragnąc więcej. Sennie otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się czule czując usta Itachi`ego na swoich. Itachi uniósł głowę patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, w których odbijała się cała jego miłość i oddanie.

- Achhhh…. – Jęknął Kabuto wyginając się w ciało osuneko, który wypchnął biodra w jego stronę pozwalając odczuć mu jak bardzo go pragnie. – Tachi… więcej… aghhh… chcę cię czuć w sobie…

- Taki niecierpliwy. – Itachi ustami przeszedł na smukłą szyję zostawiając na niej kolejny ślad, a kiedy był zadowolony z efektu schodząc ustami coraz niżej zatrzymał się na sutku całując go delikatnie. Językiem zaczął go trącać i ssać na przemiennie doprowadzając tym Kabuto do szaleństwa.

Chłopak coraz bardziej zatracał się w pieszczotach ukochanego tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył jak Itachi drugą dłonią zsunął się do jego pośladków zanurzając w nim od razu trzy palce rozciągając go przygotowując na coś znacznie większego.

- Nghhh! Itachi… ochh… proszę. – Kabuto rzucał się pod Itachi `m starając się dostać jak najwięcej tego cudownego uczucia. Chciał bardziej czuć swojego ukochanego seme. Niecierpliwymi dłońmi zaczął odpinać guziki w koszuli osuneko, ale trwało to dla niego zbyt długo. Chwycił za poły koszuli i mocno pociągnął urywając resztę guzików, zadowolony z siebie od razu zaczął całować kocura po cudownie umięśnionej klacie…

- Niegrzeczny chłopiec… - Kabuto zadrżał słysząc w głosie Itachi`ego groźbę. Wiedział, że za chwilę zostanie ukarany. - … zniszczyłeś moją ulubioną koszulę… - Itachi mocno przygryzł sutek kochanka starając się odwrócić uwagę na to, co za chwilę się stanie. - … teraz muszę cię ukarać.

- Aaagghhh! – Kabuto wygiął się w łuk. Tego się nie spodziewał. Ogon Itachi`ego dołączył do jego palców poruszając się w nim coraz szybciej i szybciej i głębiej. – Tachi… Tachi… więcej, tak jeszcze… nghhh…. Aahhh…

To było coś nowego. Ogon Itachi`ego sięgał głębiej niż jego palce, futerko powodowało delikatne łaskotanie, które sprawiało, że zatracił się całkowicie w tej nowej przyjemności.

Itachi w pełni zadowolony z siebie wolną ręką rozpiął spodnie wyciągając swój twardy członek, na którym zaczęła się skraplać sperma. Równocześnie wysunął z Kabuto ogon i palce mocno wbijając się w ochocze ciało kochanka. Białowłosy zaskamlał słabo pozwalając Itachi`emu na wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął.

- Nghhh… Tachi… kocham cię mieć w sobie… - Wyznanie Kabuto sprawiło, że osuneko stał się jeszcze większy i twardszy. - … och Tachi… taki duży… och och tak … mocniej!

Ruchy Itachi`ego był głębokie i szybkie. Oboje wiedzieli, że długo nie wytrzymają tego tępa.

- Kabu-to nghh… kocham cię mój ty słodki… hah… głuptasie…

- Itachi, Itachi aghhh… aaa…. Nghh… głębiej… tak aaahh… kocham, kocham cię!

Osuneko zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy poczuł jak Kabuto miał swój pierwszy orgazm. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się na jego męskości mocno doprowadzając go prawie do końca, ale powstrzymał się. To był dopiero początek. Szybkim ruchem obrócił ich tak, że Kabuto siedział na nim nadal z jego członkiem w sobie.

- Ujeżdżaj mnie aniołku. – Kabuto oparł dłonie na brzuchu Itachi`ego i mimo, iż jego ciałem nadal wstrząsały spazmy po przeszłym orgazmie, zaczął się unosić na twardym penisie kochanka. Jego członek ponownie zaczął się budzić do życia, z każdym kolejnym ruchem Kabuto czuł jak jest rozciągany do granic możliwości, a kiedy dodatkowo ogon osuneko zaczął drażnić jego męskość o mało znowu nie doszedł.

- O nie kochanie… - Wysyczał Itachi tuż przy jego uchu mocniej zaciskając na nim ogon. - … tak szybko nie pozwolę ci tym razem dojść.

Ostre zęby osuneko wgryzły się w jego szyję przyjmując kontrolę nad ich kochaniem.

Kyuubi w niepewności siedział przy łóżku synka, który nadal był nieprzytomny. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu na wyniki Naruto, które miały wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Okaasan… - Sasuke zwrócił się do Kyuubi`ego, który mimo upływu lat nadal się rumienił słysząc jak jego zięć zwraca się do niego tak ciepło. - … dłużej tej niepewności nie wytrzymam. Pójdę do Oro-chan dowiedzieć się czy coś już wiadomo.

Kyuubi tylko kiwnął głową uśmiechając się ciepło do syna, którego zyskał dzięki Naruto.

-Hakufu (wujku) Shika? – Yuki stał przy fotelu, na którym Shikamaru drzemał spokojnie, drobnymi paluszkami ciągnąc go za bluzę.

- Tak Yuki?

- Dlaczego Ofusan wybiegł tak szybko po tym jak nas tu zostawił? – Młody neko był bardzo inteligentnym chłopcem mimo swojego młodego wieku.

Shikamaru usadowił się wygodniej na fotelu chwycił Yuki`ego pod ramionami i posadził sobie na kolanach.

- A jak myślisz, dlaczego tak zrobił? – Shikamaru uśmiechnął się widząc zniecierpliwienie malujące się na twarzy malca i aby go uspokoić zaczął drapać go za uszami.

Yuki zmarszczył brwi patrząc na wujka. Bardzo go kochał, ale wujek miał głupi zwyczaj odpowiadać pytaniami na pytania. Westchnął ciężko i poddał się pieszczocie dużych dłoni drapiących go za uszami.

- Śpieszył się do kliniki do okaasan…purrr… puurrrr… bo coś się stało… puurrr…

- Yuki! Yuki! – Do pokoju wparował Kazuki. Podbiegł do brata ściągając go z kolan wujka i zaczął ciągnąć go do drzwi.

- Kazuki, co się stało? Dokąd mnie ciągniesz?

- Yuriko się obudziła! – Yuki od razu się ożywił. Oboje z bratem czekali z niecierpliwością, aż mała Yuri-chan w końcu się obudzi, aby mogli się z nią bawić. – Ciocia ją właśnie karmi i…

Shikamaru pokręcił głową. Odkąd malcy pierwszy raz zobaczyli Yuriko praktycznie nie odstępowali ją na krok. Do dziś pamięta jak trzy miesiące temu po narodzinach Yuri pobiegli do domu i zażądali, aby Sasuke zrobił Naruto dzidziusia, bo oni chcą mieć małą siostrzyczkę.

Kyuubi, który jako jedyny był świadkiem żądania malców przez tydzień śmiał się na samo wspomnienie miny młodych rodziców, oczywiście Sasuke nie marnował czasu od razu łapiąc Naruto na ręce i niosąc go na górę, aby zacząć ciężko pracować nad siostrzyczką dla chłopców.

- Wygląda na to, że Sasuke postarał się i malcy będą mieć małą siostrzyczkę, dla której będą mogli być starszymi braćmi.

Kyuubi położył się obok Naruto głaszcząc go po złotych włosach, które były niczym jedwab pod jego dotykiem. Naruto zawsze będzie jego małym synkiem nieważne ile ma lat. Jego małe, słodkie kochanie, które rozświetla ciepłym blaskiem życie wszystkich wokół niego.

- Okaasan… - Rozmyślania rudzielca przerwał Sasuke, który z wypiętą piersią i dumnie uniesioną głową stał w drzwiach razem z Orochimaru i Tsunade. - … ponownie zostałem tatą.

- Co? – Zdezorientowany Kyuubi patrzał na uśmiechnięte twarze przyjaciół. – Mój Naru-chan w ciąży?- Łzy szczęścia spłynęły po policzkach kitsune, który poczuł jak ogromny ciężar spadł z jego serca, gdyby jeszcze Minato się obudził…

- Kyuu-chan… - Orochimaru stał przy Kyuubi `m mocno go do siebie tuląc. Rudzielec nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego ukochany przyjaciel znalazł się u jego boku. Uniósł głowę do góry patrząc w te niewiarygodne złote tęczówki, które chowały się pod powłoką rzęs. - … Minato na ciebie czeka lisku.

Oczy Kyuubi`ego rozszerzyły się niewiarygodnie, a uszy w euforii zastrzygły. Czy on dobrze słyszał? Minato na niego czeka?

- Minato…?

- Tak, a teraz leć do niego. – Uśmiech z ust Orochimaru nie schodził. – Sasuke zajmie się Naruto i jestem pewien, że nasz słodki lisek nie będzie w stanie chodzić, przez co najmniej tydzień.

- Arigato (dziękuję)… - Łzy szczęścia w czerwonych oczach, z których biła miłość była dla nich wystarczającym podziękowaniem.

**oOOo**

Po wyjściu Kyuubi`ego, a raczej wybiegnięciu w pośpiechu, Sasuke energicznie machając ogonem wziął ukochanego męża na ręce wychodząc z pokoju. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, iż Naruto spodziewa się ich dziecka nie miał zamiaru dłużej przebywać w klinice, ponieważ pragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w gorącym ciele męża kochając się z nim czule i namiętnie.

Jiraiya widząc pośpiech młodego osuneko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Naruto był dla niego jak wnuk i cieszył się jego szczęściem. Stanął za Orochimaru biorąc go w ramiona mocno do siebie przytulając pozwalając mu odczuć jak bardzo go pragnie.

- Jiraiya nie możemy. – Wbrew swoim słowom Orochimaru uchylił głowę na bok pozwalając swojemu mężowi na czułe pieszczoty. -… aachhhhh…

Jedna z pielęgniarek, która robiła swój obchód stanęła jak wryta słysząc przesycony rozkoszą głos Oro-chan. Zachichotała dobrze wiedząc, że Jiraiya-sama znowu dorwał ich słodkiego szefa. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni zawieszkę „proszę nie przeszkadzać" i zawiesiła ją na klamce drzwi, zza których dobiegały coraz głośniejsze jęki i kwilenia. Cały personel takie zawieszki nosił przy sobie, aby jak ktoś miałby się natknąć na Oro-chan i Jiraiya-sama w akcji mógł ją zawiesić dając im odrobinę prywatności.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie podniecasz … - Jiraiya odrzucił fartuch ukochanego na krzesło i wziął się za spodnie, które przeszkadzały mu w dotarciu do nabrzmiałej męskości jego czarnowłosej piękności. -… kiedy jesteś w pełni skupiony wydając polecenia swoim podwładnym. Mam wtedy ochotę zgiąć cię wpół i wziąć cię gwałtownie na ich oczach, a wiem, iż chętnie by patrzyli jak wijesz się pod moim dotykiem i słodko jęczysz błagając o więcej. Jestem pewny, że większość masturbowała się wyobrażając sobie siebie na moim miejscu.

- Zrób to… ahhh… szybko… - Orochimaru szepnął w ekscytacji. Słowa męża rozgrzały go mocno i pragnął spełnienia jak najszybciej, a nie tylko pustych obietnic.

Jiraiya uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Czekał na te słowa kochanka, a teraz mając przyzwolenie nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. Pchnął Oro-chan na łóżko, który posłusznie oparł górną część swojego ciała na łóżku i energicznie poruszał wypiętymi pośladkami przywołując do siebie białowłosego kochanka.

Jiraiya zsunął spodnie Oro-chan do kolan i uderzył go w lewy pośladek.

- Tak! Ochhh… - Jiraiya uderzył prawy pośladek dostając w nagrodę jeszcze głośniejsze kwilenia i błagania. - … Jiraiya proszę … nghhh… - Coraz bardziej niecierpliwił się Orochimaru. - … wsadź we mnie swój gruby i twardy penis, bez przygotowania… achh… chcę…nghhh… chcę czuć cię całego, mocno…

Jiraiya sięgnął do kieszeni wyciągając małą buteleczkę oliwki, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie i powoli nasmarował swój członek. Chwycił pośladki Oro-chan rozszerzając je, aby mógł zobaczyć jak jego ciasne wejście zamyka się i otwiera w oczekiwaniu na jego twardy członek.

- Aghhh! – Orochimaru jęknął głośno czując kciuki Jiraiyi drażniące jego dziurkę, aby za chwilę zniknąć i zastąpić je twardym i dużym członkiem, który ocierał się o niego doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. – Więcej, więcej nghh…

- Jak sobie życzysz achhh… tak ciasno… nghhh… - Jiraiya jęknął, kiedy główka jego członka znalazła się w aksamitnym wnętrzu kochanka. Odczekał chwilę i wsunął się cały drżąc w napięciu, kiedy Orochimaru zacisnął się mocno wokół niego.

-Achhhh… aaaaa… aachhhh….! – Orochimaru jak tylko poczuł całego Jiraiye w sobie doszedł mocno zaciskając mięśnie na nim. Obrócił głowę na bok patrząc zamglonymi złotymi tęczówkami na męża zaciskając ręce na pościeli.

- Doszedłeś kochanie? – Jiraiya uśmiechnął się ciepło całując ciężko dyszącego męża w ramie.

- Hai.(tak) – Oro-chan uśmiechnął się leniwie do swojego seme. – Ale jestem gotowy na więcej…

- Jestem tego pewny… - Jiraiya skradł przelotny pocałunek z tych kuszących ust męża i przesunął usta nad ucho szepcząc do niego. - … moje ty wiecznie nie nasycone kochanie.

Na dowód sowich słów wysunął się lekko z jego ciała i mocno wbił wywołując długi i przeciągły jęk. O tak jego kochanie było znowu gotowe.

**oOOo**

Minato niespokojnie czekał na męża. Niestety był tak bardzo osłabiony po przebudzeniu, że nie miał siły nawet unieść rękę do góry, a co dopiero podnieść się z łóżka. Jego uwagę przykuło głośne wtargnięcie do pokoju Kyuubi`ego, który uśmiechał się szeroko przez łzy. Odpowiedział mu uśmiechem pragnąć mieć męża jak najszybciej w ramionach.

- Nato-chan… - Zaskamlał łamiącym się głosem kitsune chwiejnym krokiem zbliżając się do łóżka męża. - … tak długo czekałem… tak długo…

- Wybacz mi kochanie, że zostawiłem cię samego na tak długi czas. – Minato poklepał ręką miejsce obok siebie zapraszając Kyuubi`ego ku sobie, który ochoczo wskoczył na łóżko mocno się w niego wtulając. – To się już więcej nie powtórzy. Kocham cię Kyuubi, mój ukochany lisku. – Szepnął Minato tuląc twarz w pachnące wiatrem i pomarańczami włosy ukochanego.

- Ja też cię kocham Nato-chan, całym sercem. – Kyuubi pochylił się nad ciałem męża całując go delikatnie w usta, zupełnie jakby się bał, że to tylko sen i w każdej chwili może zniknąć. – Tęskniłem, tak bardzo tęskniłem…

- Kyuu-chan przez cały ten czas, kiedy byłem w śpiączce czułem i słyszałem wszystko, co do mnie mówisz. Ty i Naruto dodawaliście mi siły na walkę. Wiedziałem, że mnie potrzebujecie… - Minato ucałował w czoło ukochanego. - … nasze wnuki swoją miłością i oddaniem i oczywiście Sasuke również mi bardzo pomogli, ale nie podobało mi się to, co zrobiliście Itachi`emu.

-Demo (ale) nic mu nie zrobili… och… Kabu-chan… - Kyuubi spuścił głowę w pokorze, aby nie rozzłościć męża jeszcze bardziej. – Kabu-chan bardzo pragnął dziecka i razem z Oro-chan pomogliśmy mu spełnić jego marzenie…

- Nie jestem zły z waszych intencji tylko, że nie poinformowaliście o tym Itachi`ego. On nie jest głupi i wie, z jakim ryzykiem to się wiąże. Ciąża człowieka z demonem może skończyć się śmiercią.

- Uch… no, bo wiesz Nato-chan… bo… - Kyuubi zaczął gubić się w swoich wyjaśnieniach.

- Kyuubi, co zrobiliście?

- Nic, tylko może troszkę zmieniliśmy ciało Kabu-chan… i… no wiesz…

- Wykrztuś to z siebie! – Minato podniósł głos na męża wiedząc, iż dzięki temu Kyuubi w końcu mu powie, co zrobili razem z Oro-chan.

- Zanim nastanie czas rozwiązania Kabuto będzie lisim demonem! Ufff no powiedziałem w końcu.

- Kyuu… ty… ty…nie mogę ha ha ha… Kabuto liskiem… aha ha ha … będzie naprawdę słodkim liskiem i jestem pewny, że będzie mieć srebrne futerko… ha ha ha … uhh nie mogę ha ha ha ha … Itachi będzie w siódmym niebie…

- Nie jesteś zły? – Kyuubi zastrzygł uszami w niepewności, a jego ogony poruszały się za nim w ekscytacji.

- Ależ skąd mój lisku. – Minato przyciągnął do siebie swojego krnąbrnego męża całując go w czoło. – Jestem z was dumny…

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzamy? – Kyuubi i Minato odwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi gdzie stali Kakashi z Iruką i ich synkiem Haruką, który trzymał za ręce swoich rodziców.

- Iruka! – Kitsune wyskoczył z łóżka biegnąc do inu, który wolną ręką podtrzymywał swój brzuch. – Kiedy wróciliście? Jak było w gorących źródłach? Ile dni do porodu zostało?

Kakashi i Haruka zostawili Iruke w bezpiecznych ramionach Kyuubi`ego i podeszli do ich Hokage, który próbował się podnieść od pozycji siedzącej, ale za bardzo mu to nie wychodziło.

- Może pomóż?

- Tak, dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się Minato do urufu (wilka).

Kakashi chwycił Hokage pod ramiona podciągając go do wezgłowia łóżka, a Haruka poprawił poduszkę, aby Minato mógł wygodnie usiąść.

- Gotowe. – Zawołał radośnie Haruka wskakując na łóżko Hokage szukając wygodnej pozycji dla siebie.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się na swawolność synka i sam nie marnując czasu przysunął do łóżka duży fotel, aby mógł wygodnie siedzieć na nim z mężem, jak będą opowiadać, co ominęło Minato-sama w czasie jego śpiączki.

- Delfinku, choć do mnie. - Kyuubi i Iruka spojrzeli na Kakashi`ego, który miał już wszystko przygotowane.

- Kyuu czekam…

Inu i kitsune zarumienili się słodko i bez słowa sprzeciwu udali się do ciepłych ramion swoich mężów.

- A teraz opowiedzcie mi, co mnie minęło w czasie mojego snu…

**oOOo**

- Achhh… nnhhh… aaa …Sasu… - Naruto zaczynał powoli się wybudzać ze snu.

- Kochanie jesteś taki gorący …nghhh… - Sasuke coraz szybciej poruszał się w Naruto mając nadzieję, iż jego słodki uke w końcu się obudzi.

- Sasu … ahhh… - Naruto otworzył oczy patrząc prosto w onyksowe tęczówki męża, który poruszał się w nim sprawiają, iż całe jego ciało poruszało się do góry i na dół. Naruto zarzucił ręce na szyję ukochanego przyciągając go do namiętnego pocałunku.

Sasuke znieruchomiał w swoim lisku rozkoszując się pocałunkiem Naruto. Łzy szczęścia zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Kitsune zamrugał otwierając oczy, kiedy poczuł krople łez spadające na jego policzki. Przerażony chwycił twarz Sasuke w dłonie scałowując łzy z kącików jego oczu.

- Sasuke nie płacz proszę… - Lisek sam zaczął płakać nie mogąc znieść łez ukochanego kocurka. - … Kocham cię koibito (ukochany) kocham…

- Naru-chan jesteś całym moim światem… - Sasuke nie zważając na łzy spojrzał w te niewiarygodnie lazurowe tęczówki i zaczął całować swoje kochanie po całej twarzy. - … ty i nasze słodkie maleństwa jesteście dla mnie wszystkim i również nasza córeczka… - Sasuke delikatnie położył dłoń na jeszcze płaskim brzuchu ukochanego czule je pieszcząc. - … która rozwija się w tobie. Kocham was wszystkich… bardzo, bardzo mocno.

- Jestem w ciąży? – Zaszlochał Naruto kładąc dłoń na dłoni Sasuke. – Będziemy mieli córkę? Tak się cieszę… och Sasu… ai shiteru (kocham cię)

Sasuke ponownie zaczął poruszać się w gorącym ciele liska, którego nogi oplotły jego talię mocniej go do siebie przyciągając. Osuneko chwycił dłonie Naruto krzyżując ich palce ze sobą dociskając ich splecione dłonie tuż przy burzy złotych loków liska. Kochali się wolno i namiętnie, napawając się każdą chwilą ich miłości.

- Nghhh… Sasu… - Osuneko drażniąco wolno ssał sutek liska wiedząc, iż doprowadza go to do szaleństwa. Teraz, kiedy Naruto znowu jest w ciąży jego sutki stały się niewiarygodnie wrażliwe, a już niedługo będą nabrzmiałe od mleka. - … Sasu… aahhh… aaa… długo już nie wytrzymam.

- Razem Naru… ghhh… aahhh… - Sasuke głębiej zaczął się zagłębiać w ciasne ciało liska za każdym razem uderzając w prostatę. Kitsune konwulsyjnie zaczął zaciskać mięśnie na jego twardym członku, a to oznaczało, iż Naruto jest blisko. Pochylił się nad nabrzmiałymi od pocałunku ustami i delikatnie zaczął je muskać przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. Zawsze to delikatne pocałunki, które zmieniały się w brutalne i władcze doprowadzały kitsune do obłędu. I tak było tym razem.

- Mmgghhhh! – Ciałem Naruto wstrząsnął potężny orgazm, który był spotęgowany ciepłą spermą wypełniającą jego spazmatycznie zaciskające się mięśnie na członku osuneko.

Sasuke położył się delikatnie na ciele ukochanego. Nie chciał jeszcze wysuwać się z tego cudownego wnętrza, które mocno go trzymało w sobie.

- To było piękne! – Zakwilił Lee, który dłużej już nie wytrzymał tego napięcia.

- Hn. – Gaara mocno trzymał w ramionach swojego męża, ponieważ wiedział, że jak tylko go puści to jego ukochany koinu skoczy na liska i będzie go tulił do siebie.

- Subaku. – Sasuke przywitał intruzów, bardzo lubianych intruzów. – Lee-chan.

- Uchiha. – Gaara kiwnął głową z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach. – Naru-chan gratuluję.

- Tak Naru-chan … - Lee wyrwał się tanuki biegnąc do liska, który wstał właśnie z łóżka. - … gratuluję!

Lee mocno przytulił do siebie liska i szepnął mu na ucho jego nowinkę.

- Naprawdę? – Zachwyt w głosie kitsune był wystarczający, aby Sasuke wiedział, czym się jego lisek zachwyca.

- Gratuluję Gaara… - Sasuke założył spodnie i sięgnął po koszulkę, która leżała na oparciu krzesła. - … wygląda na to, że oboje mamy, co świętować.

- Dziękuje Sasuke i tak naprawdę mamy, co świętować, ale najpierw musimy naszych uke rozdzielić, bo inaczej nie wyjdziemy z sypialni zbyt szybko.

Sasuke i Gaara spojrzeli na krnąbrnych uke, które tuliły się do siebie pocierając o swoje policzki mrucząc słodko przy tym. Oboje cieszyli się swoim szczęściem zapominając o całym świecie ich otaczającym.

- Naru…? – Sasuke podszedł bliżej do kitsune i koinu. Wiedział, że teraz jest idealna chwila na przekazanie wiadomości o przebudzeniu Minato. Wiedział, że ta wiadomość uspokoi skołatane do tych czas nerwy męża.

- Tak?

- Oto-san się obudził. – To proste i krótkie zdanie sprawiło, iż Naruto odwrócił się gwałtownie do Sasuke szukając w jego twarzy potwierdzenia jego słów.

Zaskoczenie na twarzy liska, które szybko zmieniło się w radość uszczęśliwiła wszystkich. Naruto rzucił się w ramiona ukochanego męża płacząc ze szczęścia. Teraz miał już wszystko i niczego więcej nie pragnął… no może z wyjątkiem kolejnych dzieci, ale to może poczekać…

Lee tulił się do męża ciesząc się szczęściem ukochanych przyjaciół. Widok uśmiechniętej twarzyczki liska rozpromienił cały pokój i ich serca.

**oOOo**

Itachi wściekły chodził po sypialni. Jak mógł Kabuto mu to zrobić?

- Jak mogłeś? – Krzyk Itachi`ego sprawił, iż Kabuto podskoczył przerażony. – Czy ty wiesz jak bardzo to jest dla ciebie niebezpieczne?

Kabuto skulił się w sobie. Teraz rozumiał wszystko. Dlaczego Itachi na samo wspomnienie o dziecku ucinał rozmowę. Jego serce zaciskało się z bólu, czuł jak coraz szybciej oddycha łapiąc łapczywie powietrze, jego ukochany nie chciał dzieci. Nie chciał jego dziecka, ale to nic. Kabuto delikatnie zaczął głaskać się po brzuszku, w którym rozwijało się nowe życie…

- Nie martw się maleństwo… - Kabuto szeptał do swojego dziecka uspokajająco. - … wyjedziemy i będziemy razem szczęśliwi.

Czarnooki bezszelestnie zsunął się z łóżka i nie przejmując się swoją nagością podszedł do szafy gdzie trzymał swoje ubrania cały czas głaszcząc się po brzuchu. Uklęknął na ziemi wyciągając z szafy torbę, rozpiął ją i powoli zaczął pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Itachi dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Kabuto nie jest już na łóżku. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i znieruchomiał czuł jak cała złość z niego uchodzi, a zastępuje ją przerażenie.

- Co robisz? – Itachi zrobił ostrożny krok w stronę kochanka.

- Spakuję się i na razie zamieszkam u Oro-chan. – Odezwał się Kabuto drżącym głosem nie przerywając pakowania swoich rzeczy. – Przepraszam Itachi-san wszystko zniszczyłem… - Przy tych słowach głos Kabuto się załamał, a z jego ust wyrwał się pierwszy szloch. - … wiedziałem, że nie chcesz dzieci, a mimo wszystko posunąłem się tak daleko i…

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Kabuto, Itachi zaczął rozumieć, co zrobił. Jednak najgorsze było jak powiedział: „Itachi-san", to jedno słowo sprawiło, iż się ocknął z szoku i podbiegł szybko do kochanka biorąc go w ramiona.

- Nie, nie pozwolę ci odejść… kocham cię Kabuto jesteś dla mnie wszystkim i niczego więcej nie potrzebuję. Tylko ty, ja i … nasze dziecko.

- Naprawdę? – Kabuto nie dowierzał słowom osuneko.

- Och Kabu-chan źle mnie zrozumiałeś… ja pragnę dzieci, zwłaszcza z tobą, ale wiem również, iż dziecko może kosztować cię życie, a tego nie chcę. Nie zniósłbym twojej śmierci…

- Tachi … - Itachi uśmiechnął się słysząc zdrobnienie swojego imienia padające z tych słodkich ust. - … ja to wszystko wiem, w końcu jestem asystentem Oro-chan i Tsunade-sama, a poza tym Kyuubi-sama mi pomógł.

- Zaraz, zaraz… - Itachi zmarszczył brwi, kiedy wszystko zaczęło mieć sens. - … Kyuubi-sama maczał w tym palce?

Kabuto kiwnął głową mocniej tuląc się do osuneko.

- Czyli zmieniasz się w kitsune moje ty słodkie kochanie?

- Hai… - Kabuto zarumienił się uroczo.

- W takim razie, czy mógłbym usłyszeć od ciebie odpowiedź?

- Huh? – Zdezorientowany Kabuto spojrzał na Itachi`ego nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi, aż do chwili jak osuneko chwycił jego dłoń przykładając ją sobie do ust.

Pierścionek na jego serdecznym palcu.

- Och Tachi… - Łzy popłynęły po policzkach Kabuto. - … Tak! Tak! Tak!

Kabuto rzucił się na szyję narzeczonego przewracając ich na ziemię. Cały czas tulił się do szyi ukochanego kocurka, który go kochał, a jego wszystkie obawy zniknęły jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

- Kocham cię Tachi…

- Ja też mój słodki kitsune… kocham cię… jesteś mój i nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz. Co to za pomysły kłębią się w twojej ślicznej główce? Wyprowadzić się ode mnie? Tak jakbym cię tak łatwo wypuścił, co to to nie. Miejsce mojego kochanie jest u mojego boku…

Kabuto przez całą tyradę Itachi`ego uśmiechał się czule. Jego kochany osuneko, nareszcie w pełni jego…

P.S.

To na tyle moi kochani mam nadzieję, że przygody rodziny Uchiha i Namikaze bardzo się wam podobały, ponieważ jest to już koniec… chociaż mam ochotę na napisanie odcinka specjalnego z Iruką i Kakashi`m o ich pobycie w ciepłych źródłach. Jeśli pomysł się wam podoba dajcie znać, aby zmotywować mnie do szybszego pisania^^

Pozdrawiam i ściskam mocno… do zobaczenia przy następnym opku **;) **


End file.
